


Really Fucked It Up This Time

by Fairygodsmother (alskling_ghoul)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Boyfriends, Broken Heart, Heartbreak, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad, Severus Snape - Freeform, Shrieking Shack, Werewolves, a prank goes too far, breakup?, is this angst?, prank, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alskling_ghoul/pseuds/Fairygodsmother
Summary: Sirius Black was a prankster who didn’t think about consequences very much, but who at age fifteen did? When Sirius pulls a potentially deadly prank on his Slytherin enemy, the love of his life is left hurt instead.





	Really Fucked It Up This Time

Remus bit his lip and kept his eyes on the ceiling of the Shrieking Shack, trying desperately not to cry. It would be all he needed to cry right now. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to stop if he started. How could Sirius do this? Remus thought... he thought.. All those times he caught Sirius smiling at him. Every witty line. Every kiss. Was any of it real? His blood went cold. Did Sirius just want a weapon to get rid of his enemy? Is that how he saw him? Not a human person, just an uncontrollable monster? A weapon? He took a shaky breath.   
“Severus is okay,” James said quietly. Remus couldn’t remember the last time James said Severus’ real name. He didn’t dare try to lesson what Sirius did by making jokes. Not now. Remus watched James closely. Sirius and James were as close as brothers. Sure they were friends with Remus and Peter too, but when it came down to it they would chose each other. There was a time when Remus thought Sirius would chose him. That he loved him. Now he wasn’t so sure. At least James had stopped Sirius this time. Had saved Severus, his enemy, from his friend. If it weren’t for James, Remus wouldn’t have even known who told Severus how to get past the Whomping Willow. It must’ve been hard for James to tell Remus the truth, but he wished for once James had kept his mouth shut. Surely wondering forever how Severus figured it out was better than doubting everything he knew.   
“Did.. did you..” Remus couldn’t bring himself to finish. James reached out for him. A question. Remus gave a small nod and James pulled him into a tight hug. It was too much. The tears came pouring out. James held him still when the sobs started to rock him.   
“I had no idea Sirius was going to do that,” he said firmly as his friend cried in his arms. “I’m gonna kick his ass for this one.” Remus buried his face in James’ shoulder. It hurt to even hear Sirius’ name. How was he going to face him after this? He remembered their trips to Hogsmeade hand in hand through the wizarding village. Their first kiss between the stacks in the library when Remus was supposed to be studying. Sirius blowing kisses at him across the classroom when Binns wasn’t watching. The old ghost separated them for not paying attention, but no matter where he moved Sirius he would twist in his seat to make faces at Remus to make him laugh. Now all those memories were overwritten by the fear in Severus’ face. The bloodlust Remus felt building in his veins before James stopped him. Pounding red tainted each moment with Sirius until they were all bleeding. He almost killed someone. The love of his life almost let him become a monster. Knowing that was Remus’ greatest fear. That he would never be able to live with himself if he hurt anyone even Severus.


End file.
